104 Days of Minion Antics
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots where the minions are having antics but having fun and games with Gru and the girls
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe with my excitement for DM3, I felt lije writing an new series of one shots for my beloved minions, plus I hope you all like.**

 **So in this first one, it's the last day of school for the girls before summer begins, and they and Dave, Kevin and Pricat go to get ice cream, because on a hot day, you need a cool treat.**

* * *

"Alright, it's the last day of school, and then Summer starts!" Edith said, seeing her sisters agree, along with the minion pups because to them, Summer was one three month party like pkaying all day long and going on adventures,because their family was super unique so we're looking forward to the antics.

"Yep, but go get breakfast, as you need energy to cause mischief, I guess." Lucy said to them.

The girls were already dressed but the minion pups weren't and goofing around with pillows making them chuckle.

"School ended for us a week ago, so we're already on summer break, plus our folks are going to have fun, along with our uncles." Hiro said, bouncing a soccer ball off his spiky Purpke furred head, making Edith smirk.

They were eating up, plus talking about how awesome the next few months were gonna be, makin"g Gru chuckle, as he loved being a father to them along with the minions and brain boosted purple Minins in the family, seeing Kevin in his hula skirt, and Dave cuddling him, making everybody chuckle.

"Yeah, pkus you know what we do, on the last day of school?" Margo said, seeing them excited.

"Yep, we get ice cream!" Agnes said, making Gru and Lucy chuckle, because it was cute, plus Kevinwondered why Chomper had fishing hear, as he and Pricat were going to the lake forva bit, to swim and cool down, so Riley was here to play making them get it.

"Yeah, we need it, since heat and us don't mix." Chomper told them leaving with Pricat.

Gru and zLucy noticed, that it was time for the girls to go to school, so they were getting into Gru's car hoping the minions would be alright, until they got back making Edith grin.

* * *

"Alright, time to pick the girls up and get ice cream!" Kevin told zGru, as he and Dave along with Pricat, as they'd had a dance party in the lab, so had been wearing hula skirts like Kevin's, getting into the car putting on seat belts but excited to go.

"Yeah, I know you three are excited, but we got to pick the girls up first, remember?" Lucy said seeing them nod.

When they arrived at the elementary school, Agnes, Edith and Margo were waiting so relieved seeing Gru's car, as they got in plus were showing their report cards, making Gru and Lucy chuckle at them, plus saw Agnes hugging Kevin guessing the male Purpke minion had probably been cuddling Dave, making him grin, along with Dave and Pricat.

"Yeah, plus we were dancing in the lab." Pricat told her, as the girls grinned because they loved dancing.

At the ice cream parlour, they were having fun, but the girls were talking about what they wanted to do, during the summer but was hearing Lucy giggle at this, along with Gru hoping the minions were behaving back at the house making Edith imagine.

"They're probably either pkaying in the lab playing mad scientist, or football in the house, making snacks among otjer things." she said to them, which was making Gru a little nervous, plus Margo shot her sister a look.

"Edith, I'm pretty sure that did not happen!" she told her making Pricat grin.

"She's just playing, Margo." she told her.

Later that afternoon when they got home, the minions were goofing around but stunned as Gru and the girls were home since they were having a pool party, in the pool making the girls impressed, along with Dave, Kevin and Pricat.

Gru and zLucy found it cure, that they were doing this instead of trashing the house, or playing mad scientist seeing the girls just as impressed


	2. Going Camping

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and hope that people enjoy.**

 **In this one, the family goes camping, despite Mel trying to ruin things, and Gru stops him but the family still have fun amyways Pkus very excited to see DM3 next week.**

* * *

"Aww man, we're going camping, but why?" Mel whined.

The family were preparing for the annual camping trip, which the girls were looking forward to along with some of the Miniobs and the brain boosted purple minions in the family were excited about, except for some like Mel.

"It's a Summer family tradition, and you're part of the family." Dave told him seeing Kevin excited, because they coukd have unlimited smores, making Pricat giggle.

"Yeah, Pkus Edith wants to find Bigfoot's cave, and a certain somebody wants, to find an unicorn." she said referring to Agnes, seeing Margo there along with Edith saying that Gru was packing up the car, but Mel wanted to stop the trip from happening, guessing if the car wasn't packed, Gru would have to cancel the trip.

"Maybe you should stop him, you know?" Kevin told Pricat.

"His plan won't work, as Gru is too smart, lije when Edith hides her report card." she told them.

They could hear yelling from outside, seeing Gru pulling the tent off Mel, who had been trying to unpack the car, knowing he was in trouble, seeing Gru repacking the car making the girls and minions happy, that the trip was still on getting in.

"Hey dad, why was Mel doing that, doesn't he know how awesome camping is?" Edith, said from the backseat where she, Agnes and Margo were sitting.

"He was trying to get out of the trip, but it's a family tradition which is a lot of fun." Dave said.

Gru rolled his eyes at this, because Mel was not being fun, but had to make a rest stop at McDonald's, making the girls and minions happy, since Mcdonalds was a special treat, like vacations as they got out of the car.

They were telling Gru what they wanted, but playing at the pkaygroubd, making Lucy grin at their antics which was very cute plus the brain boosted purple minions were being cute and innocent.

* * *

When they got to the national park, the family were picking the perfect campsite, to pitch the tent but some of the minions and brain boosted purple minions were playing and running around, after being cooped up in a car for a very long while, after that rest stop at Mcdonalds which had been intresting so Gru was happy, that they were having fun plus Dave and Kevon, along with Chomper were building a tree fort.

"Woah boys be careful, and don't chop down the forest, alright?" Lucy said to them.

"Lucy, relax, plus I've got my eye on them, p,us they know better." Pricat told her.

Later that evening, they were hanging out around the fire, and roasting smores making Kevin very "happy, as he'd been waiting for this, since they got here, but Gru chuckled at the male Purpke minion.

."Yep, he was excited but making that fort distracted him, like Edith trying to find Bigfoot." Dave said.

But later after Gru, Lucy and the girls were asleep, the minions were still up and telling stories making tnem giggle, hoping Agnes couldn't hear because she did not like scary stories, unaware that something had snuck into the girls's tent.

Tne next morning, Agnes was surprised finding an unicorn in the tent giggling, making her sisters astounded, seeing what was in the tent.

"We should get Gru, as he will know what to do." Margo told her.

Gru and Lucy were just as astounded by what Agnes had found, but was letting things be,seeing that breakfast was ready, and they were ready to eat pancakes, seeing Agnes feed some to her unicorn friend, making Edith grin hoping that if Agnes foubd an unicorn, maybe she might find Bigfoot.

"Maybe that's why it came here, because Bigfoot scared it." Agnes said to her.

Edith's eyes were wide seeing a Bigfoot making the minions especially the brain boosted purple minions were curious, but Gru was scaring it off after Edith took a photo.

"We should get going soon, alright?" Lucy told them, but unawsre the unicorn had followed them home, making Agnes happy, and Gru relieved.


	3. Ice Cream Antics

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the stories, but hope everybody is enjoying plus this one involves the Minions's love of ice cream._**

 ** _In this one, Dave and Kevin make their own ice cream shop in the lab, which their family including the brain boosted purple minions and Lucky, Agnes's new pet_**

 ** _We only have four more days to go until DM3 opens in cinemas, and very excited_**

* * *

 _Sweet, it's one of those days where we need ice cream, you know?_

Dave and Kevin were seeing the other minions and brain boosted purple minions in the family were overheated so guessed that ice cream might help them cool down, making the minions excited, because they were loving the idea of having their own ice cream place in the lab, to hang out and eat ice cream.

"Yeah, we should do that right now, you know?" Miku said seeing them agree, getting to work and impressing the girls, hoping that Gru was alright with this, guessing he did not know about this.

"Well we have to cool down, you know?" Kevin told them.

They were getting to work, impressing Gru and Lucy, since they got mentally bored, so they got creative which they were knowing that things were getting delicious, seeing the otjer minions along with the brain boosted purple minions were enjoying it, making Gru relieved but worried, because the ice cream would get them hyper.

"Relax, as they'll cool down soon enough, dad." Edith told him.

"I hope so, as I care about them, along with the purple minions in our family." Gru said.

The minions were doing a conga line, plus having an ice cream social because of the ice cream thing, that Dave and Kevin had created since they always flagged down ice cream trucks during these times, so doing this meant the ice cream men were safe, from minions or brain boosted minions chasing after them, for ice cream.

"You did good, you know?" Gru said to Dave and Kevin, making them grin.

"Yeah, we love ice cream, besides bananas and pizza." Dave told him.

They hoped that things would calm down, plus the girls were making sundaes for themselves, making Gru chuckle like Edith knowing it would be hard to put them to bed, plus Lucky was enjoying things, making Agnes giggle.

They were hanging out, but soon enough, it was the girls bedtime, and they were pretty hyper making Gru sigh, and this time he did not have the Sleepy Kittens book, to help them fall asleep but Lucy was singing a lullaby, which seemed to be working impressing Gru helping take the girls, especially Agnes seeing Lucky follow him.


End file.
